1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for high-speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A committee called SFF is an ad hoc group formed to address storage industry needs in a prompt manner. When formed in 1990, the original goals were limited to define de facto mechanical envelopes within disk drives can be developed to fit compact computer and other small products. Specification SFF-8087 defines physical interface and general performance requirements of the mating interface for a Compact Multilane Connector which is designed for using in high speed serial interconnect applications at speeds up to 10 Gigabits/second. The Compact Multilane Connector defined in the SFF-8087 comprises a printed circuit board, a plurality of high-speed cables and low-speed wires respectively electrically connected with the printed circuit board to form a plurality of junctions therebetween, a PVC housing overmolding to the printed circuit board and the cables. The PVC housing comprises a rectangular body portion enclosing the junctions and a pair of tongue portions respectively extending forwardly from the body portion. The front portion of the printed circuit board is exposed between the pair of tongue portions for electrically connecting with a complementary connector. The Compact Multilane Connector also comprises a latch member assembled to a top surface of the body portion of the housing for latching with the complementary connector.
For example, U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0019525A1 which published on Jan. 26, 2006 and assigned to Molex shows a conventional Compact Multilane Connector comprising a two-piece connector housing, a printed circuit board received in the housing, a cable electrically connected to the printed circuit board, and a generally U-shaped actuator connected to the housing. The actuator comprises a pair of cam blocks accessible from exterior space and releasably engaging with a complementary connector for mating/unmating the Compact Multilane Connector with the complementary connector.
For example, U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0009080A1 which published on Jan. 12, 2006 and assigned to Molex shows a conventional Compact Multilane Connector (labeled 550, shown in FIG. 22) comprising a unitary housing, a printed circuit board received in the housing. The housing defines a mating interface forwardly extending therefrom and formed by a pair of tongue portions and an interspace between the pair of tongue portions, a mating port of the printed circuit board is accessible from the mating interface.
For example, U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0101176 A1 published on May 12, 2005 shows a Serial ATA Connector. The connector comprises a connector housing with a plurality of contacts therein and defining a pair of anti-overstress arms, a cable connected to the contacts, a latch assembled to an external wall of the housing. The latch is formed of metal, and formed of a first leg and a second leg which form a substantially “V” shape when viewed in side elevation. The second leg further comprises a pair of portions sidewardly extending therefrom and positioned underneath the anti-overstress arms for preventing the latch being outwardly pushed excessively. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,766, cited by U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0101176 A1 as prior art, shows an electrical connector with structure similar to that of U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0101176 A1 and with an essential difference that the latch is molded with the housing in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,766.
For example, Another U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,685 B1 which issued on Apr. 2, 2002 also shows an electrical connector having an articulated latch. The articulated latch comprises a first section with a proximate end being joined to the forepart of the housing, a second section downwardly and inwardly extending from the first section with a distal end being joined to/being departed from the surface of the housing. When the latch is actuated, the first section and the second section move to maintain a substantially parallel relationship, which all have trendy to return to their original positions, thereby, increasing the latch's restorative force and causing the engagement structure of the housing to mate with the complementary connector more conveniently. The first section and the second section are arranged in a vertical plane, as the latch is actuated, the first section will abut against the second section, thereby, taking up much space in the horizontal direction between the latch and the surface of the housing and preventing the latch being actuated adequately.
In present invention, an improved cable connector assembly is provided.